The Written Word
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: This a story, Obviously, of a girl who uses writing as an escape from reality. S


Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize. It's not mine.

* * *

I watch as he walks, his steps quick and uncoordinated. He isn't drunk, though it may seem like he is. I sigh and set down my book. I can't help my father get over his illness, at this point, I don't think anything ever will. I stand, and walk to my bedroom., where my pencil and note book await my guidance. Lifting the pencil, I think for a moment before beginning to write.

_**Michelangelo stormed towards the exit, grabbing his bag of street clothes that Angel had given him before they saved Casey from the Purple Dragon's hang out.**_

"_**Stupid Raph. It was just a prank, it's not like it hurt any one." He muttered, trudging through the sewer.**_

"Cyrah, I'm leaving." My father says from the doorway. I set down my pencil and join him. "Be good."

I kiss him good bye. "Aren't I always?" I ask.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"See you later." I say, before returning to my bedroom.

**_He climbed up to the manhole, raising the cover so that he can slip through. After quietly replacing the manhole cover, he puts the clothes on. He doesn't know if he'll wander around the streets tonight, or if he'll just stick to the roofs. He doesn't want to take any chances that a human will see him, and start talking about a giant turtle on the roofs. People in NYC tend to believe a lot of untrue things. _**

"_**I mean, everyone knows there are no giant alligators in the sewers." He says, climbing a fire escape. "Leatherhead's a giant CROCODILE, not an alligator!"**_

I pause to look over at my sister's 3 rats, Azreal, Zaurial and Gabriel. They're nibbling on their food, stopping to look up at the huge figure that looms over their cage. Zaurial, runs over to the side closest to me, before stretching and returning to his brothers. I laugh. They are so adorable!

**_Mikey ran, seemingly flying over the rooftops and allies. No one noticed him, no one ever will probably. He stopped as he reached the old water towed on Oak St. He climbed to the top, as it gave the best view of the moon over the river. It was a beautiful sight, if you could ignore the garbage floating in the water._**

"Chicken for supper tonight." I hear my mom say. I groan. I hate chicken. Not that they care, I hate a lot of food.

**_He looks over at the buildings closest to him. Music blares from one apartment, and on the roof of another, a teenage girl hangs clothes on a laundry line. Nothing remarkable about her, from what he can tell. She's an overweight girl, with dirty blonde hair and glasses. He moves closer to get a better look. He has no idea why he's doing this. Maybe he's envious of her. He probably wouldn't mind doing his chores if he was allowed to do them while topside. He notices that she has tears running down her face. He decides to take a risk and talk to her._**

"**_What's wrong?" He asks, being sure that he remains so his face is in the shadows. She looks up, startled, before_** **_stopping and moving towards the door. "No, no, don't be afraid. I just noticed that you were upset. If it helps, I'll stay right here, until you feel comfortable enough."_**

"**_Nothing, it's just that my father's health hasn't been so great lately, and I've been stressed out over school." She sniffed, then smiled "So what's your story?"_**

_**He shifted "What story?"**_

"_**The story of what you're doing up here all by your lonesome."**_

"**_I pulled a prank on my older bro, who's got a temper, and he said that he hated me, and that I was useless, yada yada yada. So I thought I might as well come up here to let him blow off some steam."_**

**_She nodded "Sibling stuff. I understand that. Got 3 of my own." In the distance, He hears Donny calling him._**

"_**Mikey!!" He turned in the direction of his name. He heard the girl step closer to him.**_

"_**So, your name is Mikey?" she asked. I nodded.**_

"**_Yep. Short for Michelangelo. My father had a thing for painters."_**

"**_Yeah, well Michelangelo, I'm Kira." _**

"**_Nice to meet you, Kira." Donny called again, closer this time. Kira looked past me._**

"**_That one of your brothers?"_**

"_**Yeah. That's Donatello." He said, as Donny came up next to him, also wearing the clothes that Angel gave him.**_

"**_Mikey, I was worried. You know Raph doesn't mean all the stuff he says. He's just being…Well, Raph." He stopped as he saw Kira. "Whose she?"_**

"_**Donny, this is Kira." Kira peered at him. **_

"**_So, you two are mutants?" She said. Mikey looked at her, startled. _**

"_**Yeah, so we are. Got a problem?" He said, crossing his arms.**_

**_She laughed and shook her head "'Course not. If I relied on appearances to help me judge people, I'd have a lot less friends." She went over and hugged Mikey. He stiffened, then hugged her back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get in before my mom worries." She turned towards the door, then stopped to pick up her basket "Oh, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. No one would believe me." With those words, she walked back into the building._**

"Cyrah! Supper!" Mom called. I closed my note book.

"Coming! What are we having?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. No harm in asking.

"Chicken and Green Beans"

"Both of them?! Are you trying to kill me, lady?"

"No, that's your younger brother."

"Wouldn't put it past him."

This is my life. I can't change it, I can only live it to it's fullest.

* * *

This is kind of based off my life, because writing is my escape. And that last line is my motto. We can only live life to it's fullest.

MK


End file.
